


In Which Severus and Remus Go Skiing

by snapealina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus drags Severus along to a ski resort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Severus and Remus Go Skiing

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 as a gift to the mods of Snupin Santa 2009.
> 
> Characters belong to JK Rowling

“Remind me why we are here again...” Severus sighed as he dragged two heavy trunks out of the vehicle the Muggles called a taxi and onto a ground covered with snow.  
  
“Because you love me, and you promised me a fun trip.” Remus smiled as he stepped out of the taxi and drew in the fresh mountain air.  
  
“Couldn’t you have picked somewhere less cold and slippery?” Severus asked sceptically and tried to figure out the weird coins and bills to pay the taxi driver who was getting a bit annoyed with them for taking so long.  
  
“I have always wanted to go skiing, Severus, and you know that.” Remus said as he picked up a €50 note from Severus’ wallet and handed it to the driver.  
  
“That should be enough, shouldn’t it?” he smiled at the taxi driver who nodded and jumped into his car and drove away at once.  
  
Severus stood there, wallet open and a horrified look on his face. “Lupin, even I know that was way too much. He didn’t even help us with the luggage.”   
  
“Ah, who cares, Severus. We’re here! We’re finally here.” Remus said and looked at the fancy hotel in front of them. “Come on, I want to see our room.”  
  
Remus grabbed the smallest bag and ran up the stairs and into the lobby, while Severus was left with two heavy suitcases. He knew that he could get someone to help him, but that also inquired paying them, and considering Remus’ pay rates they would run out of money before the end of the day. Oh, how he hated to be among so many Muggles. He could just have levitated these bags if it weren’t for them.  
  
Severus sighed and lifted the bags with all his strength and managed to pull them up the stairs and into the lobby where Remus was beaming with excitement. “Look at it, Severus. Isn’t it amazing?”   
  
Severus had to agree with him there. The entrance hall was large and open with lots of glass decorations and white flowers. Staying in this place wouldn’t be too bad, Severus thought, if it wasn’t for the fact that he had to go skiing later that afternoon.  
  
“Let’s check in,” Remus said pulling him over to the reception desk where a short man with brown shiny hair, a fake tan and way too white teeth stood waiting for them.   
  
“Welcome to Mountainside Ski resort and Hotel, how may I help you?” the man said in a way that was a bit to sleazy for Severus’ taste.   
  
“We would like to check in please,” Remus said. “The name is Snape.”   
  
The man started pressing some buttons on his computer and Severus had to pull Remus back so he wouldn’t hang over the desk to see what the man was doing.  
  
“Ah… here we are. Mr. Snape and Mr. Lupin.” the man smiled at them “That was a double room for two nights, is that correct?”  
  
“That’s right,” Remus smiled back.  
  
“And also an appointment at three o’clock with our ski-instructor?” the receptionist added.  
  
“That’s also right,” Remus answered and looked at Severus. “Oh, Severus this will be so much fun.” Remus flung himself around Severus’ neck and kissed him several times.   
  
“That will do, Lupin.” Severus said and pushed Remus away. “Wait until we get to our room,” he whispered to the werewolf.  
  
The man behind the desk cleared his throat to get the other two’s attention and handed them two plastic cards with holes in them. “That’s room 710, lift on your right. Enjoy your stay. Miss Edwards will meet you here at three o’clock and help you with everything you need for the skiing. Will you need any help with your luggage?”   
  
“Thank you very much, but that will not be necessary.” Severus said politely and grabbed a hold of one of the bags. “This time you’ll take the other one,” he sneered at his partner who obediently took the other bag and together they moved towards the lift.  
  
After twenty minutes they were finally in their room. Remus had first pressed all the buttons in the lift and after that tried to figure out how the plastic card could open the door, when Severus had finally had it and pulled out his wand to solve the problem.  
  
The both of them slumped down on the bed and sighed loudly.  
  
“I have to see the bathroom,” Remus suddenly said and jumped up.  
  
“Oh Severus, it has a big bathtub! We have to try that.” He called from the bathroom and immediately started to run the water.  
  
“Perhaps later, Remus. I’m exhausted. I need a nap if I’m going to have the energy to go skiing with you later today.” Severus yawned.  
  
“Fine,” Remus said. “You get some sleep, and I’ll get a bath.”   
  
\--- 000 --- 000 --- 000 ---  
  
Ten minutes to three, the two wizards were ready to go downstairs and meet their instructor. Remus was practically jumping with excitement, while Severus had a hard time hiding his worry. He really didn’t want to do this, but had agreed for Remus’ sake.  
  
They walked into the lobby and started looking around for their instructor when the sleazy voice from the receptionist called. “Ah, Mister Snape and Mister Lupin, there you are. Meet your instructor, Miss Edwards.  
  
A girl with flowing red hair turned around to face them and both of their jaws dropped. She had beautiful green eyes and a fantastic smile.  
  
“Lily?” they both burst out simultaneously.  
  
The just girl smiled back and stuck out her hand. “No, it’s Heather actually. Heather Edwards.  
  
Remus shook her hand. “Remus Lupin.” He looked at Severus who was still paralyzed by the sight of the girl. Remus nudged him with his elbow, but Severus didn’t move or say anything.  
  
“This is Severus.” Remus said after he realized that the other man wasn’t going to say anything.   
  
“Is he okay?” Heather whispered to Remus. “He looks like he has seen a ghost.”  
  
Remus didn’t quite know how to answer that one, but just smiled at the girl. “Oh, he’ll be fine. So are we going to do this? I’m so excited to learn how to ski.”  
  
“Yes, of course. Just come with me,” Heather said and started walking towards the door.  
  
Remus had to drag Severus out of the hotel. The man was still frozen and hadn’t said a word since he saw the girl.   
  
\--- 000 --- 000 --- 000 ---  
  
“Just trust me,” Heather smiled at Severus. “Just hold my hand and we’ll do this together. Are you ready?”  
  
Severus smiled back. “Okay, I’ll give it a try.” He couldn’t help staring at Heather’s eyes.  
  
“You’ll be just fine, Severus. Just keep your eyes and mind on what you are doing.”  
  
“Of course, Lily,” he answered, but still hadn’t taken his eyes of her.  
  
Heather laughed. “My name is still Heather. Focus, Severus. Focus.”   
  
Severus didn’t quite know what happened before he found himself sliding downhill without control. It didn’t take long before his feet got tangled up in each other and he fell over, taking Heather with him in the fall.  
  
He landed on top of her after the two of them had rolled around for several meters.   
  
“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Severus stuttered. “I really didn’t mean to...”  
  
“It’s fine, Sev.” Heather smiled at him. “It happens all the time.”  
  
Severus was paralyzed again. Did she just call him Sev? He just lay there, staring at her, his mind flew back thirty years to the last time someone had called him that, and he didn’t even notice that Heather was desperately trying to get through to him.  
  
“Sev? Sev? Hey, Severus!” she called quite loudly after a while, making Severus snap out of it.   
  
“Yes, Lily?” he finally answered.  
  
“Heather. Do you think you could get up now? This is starting to get rather heavy.”   
  
Severus’ face flushed. He rolled off Heather and muttered all the apologies he could think of.  
  
Heather got up, and helped Severus up too. It was not easy to untangle himself with the skis attached to his feet, so Severus was grateful for the help. He found himself once more standing face to face with green eyes, and lost all contact with the outside world. He didn’t even notice that Remus had managed to make his way downhill to join them.  
  
“Are you guys okay?” Remus asked worriedly. “That looked nasty.”  
  
“Perfectly fine,” Severus muttered, not taking his eyes of Heather.  
  
“Guys, look what I can do,” Remus said proudly and slowly, but steadily skied further down the hill, carefully making a plough with his skis. Sadly for Remus none of the others noticed what he was doing.  
  
Severus and Heather stood completely still just looking at each other. Severus, afraid of falling again and completely mesmerized by the moment did not let go of the girl.  
  
“You are beautiful, Lily” he whispered finally.   
  
“Thank you, Severus, but I’m Heather, not Lily.” She answered as she made him let go of his grip on her.  
  
“Come home to Spinner’s End with me,” Severus grabbed her hand again.  
  
“No, Severus,” Heather retracted her hand quickly. “I will not come home with you, and I’m not this Lily person. Besides I thought you were together with Remus.”  
  
“So did I,” a voice came from behind him. Severus turned around and saw Remus standing there with a hurtful expression on his face.  
  
“Remus,” Severus started. “I...” But he didn’t get to finish before Remus had set out downhill and disappeared out of sight.  
  
  
\--- 000 --- 000 --- 000 ---  
  
“Remus, I’m sorry! Please let me in.” Severus stood in the hallway outside room 710 his body pressed to the door. He could hear the other man’s sobbing from the other side of the door. He swore that next time he would bring his own key and not let Remus look after it.  
  
“Remus, please let me in. I’m really sorry, Remus.  
  
Remus didn’t answer.  
  
“Please, Remus. I have to talk to you.” Severus continued.  
  
“Go away, Severus.” The voice from inside the door finally answered. “I don’t want to see you or talk to you.”  
  
“Please, let me explain,” Severus begged. “Just let me in. People are staring.”  
  
“Oh, people are staring?” Remus bellowed. “Well, by all means then. Let me get you inside so you don’t make a fool of yourself, Severus!”  
  
“That’s not what I meant, Remus.” Severus said softly. “I need to see you. I need to explain.”  
  
“There’s nothing to explain,” Severus could hear the other man crying from the other side of the door and it broke his heart. “I know what I saw and I know what I heard. Do you have any idea how much it hurt to see the way you looked at her? Do you?”  
  
“Remus, please!” Severus’ voice was stifled as he sat down on the floor outside the door. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
  
“Well, you did a lousy job.” Remus yelled back.  
  
“Open the door, Remus.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Don’t make me use magic in front of Muggles,” Severus was getting desperate and forgot all about staying calm.  
  
“Threatening me will certainly not help, and your wand is in here. Besides, I’ve already cast a locking charm on the door.”  
  
“Don’t underestimate my magical powers, Remus.”  
  
“Don’t you dare to try, Severus. Go away!”   
  
“Lupin, stop being ridiculous and let me in!” Severus was beginning to get annoyed.  
  
He made sure no one was looking and cast a simple diffusing charm on the surveillance camera in the hotel before blasting the door open. He saw Remus running into the bathroom and slamming that door shut too.  
  
Severus sighed loudly. He fixed the door and walked slowly over to the bathroom door. He sat down calmly outside and spoke as softly as he could.  
  
“Remus, please. I don’t know what got into me.” He started.  
  
Remus didn’t answer, but Severus could hear him on the other side. The man could hear him all right, he knew that.  
  
“It was like I was hypnotized or something. Maybe she’s part veela?” Severus suggested.  
  
“She’s not a veela, Severus.” Remus answered.  
  
“Oh, I know. But I really don’t know what happened out there. Seeing that girl was like being thrown twenty years back. You saw her too. I was just confused and didn’t know what I was doing. I’m sorry! Just please forgive me, Remus.”  
  
Severus heard the lock on the door open and got to his feet quickly. He opened the door carefully and found Remus sitting on the floor with his back against the hot tub. Severus sat down next to him and put his arm around his partner.  
  
“I’m sorry, Remus.”  
  
“Do you have any idea how much it hurt when you asked that girl to come home with you? I didn’t mean anything to you in that moment, did I?”  
  
“Of course you did, Remus. Don’t be stupid.”  
  
“No, you forgot about me and only saw Lily.” Remus stated. “Don’t lie to me.”  
  
“Okay, I admit I was completely lost there for a minute.”  
  
“For a minute?” Remus asked in disbelief. “You didn’t look at me once since you first laid your eyes on that girl. Do I really mean so little to you, Severus?”  
  
It was Severus’ time to not speak. He only shook his head, but didn’t really know what to say. Remus meant the world to him, but seeing that girl was like seeing Lily, and he was so caught up in the moment he forgot what was real and not.  
  
“I know you loved her, Severus. But she is gone and there’s nothing we can do about it. But the thought that you would leave me in a heartbeat for her if she showed up really hurt my feelings, Severus. Can’t you see that?”  
  
Severus nodded. “I guess I will always love her, Remus. In one way. But you are the world to me and I wouldn’t trade you for anyone.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“Promise!” Severus took a hold of Remus’ face and stared right into his golden, and now red, eyes. “It was just such a shock seeing her again, you know. It was like I was sixteen and the bad things never happened. I love you, Remus. No one else! Trust me!”  
  
“I’m trying to.” Remus sighed. “But it’s not that easy.”  
  
“I know, I’m sorry. I’ll be better, I promise. When I’ve finally found someone that is willing to put up with a grumpy, old man like me I would be a fool to let him go, right?” Severus chuckled.  
  
“Oh, so you would take anyone that is willing to put up with you?” Remus asked.  
  
“No, no, no, no I didn’t mean it like that,” Severus started but was interrupted by a laughing Remus.  
  
“I’m only joking Severus. You can be quite grumpy and hard to live with, yes. But I love you anyway. Besides, where’s the fun if there was no challenge? Someone must teach you how to behave.”  
  
“You are trying to teach me how to behave? Now I have heard everything!” Severus rolled his eyes. “What else have you planned for this weekend, anyway? No more ski lessons, I hope.”  
  
“Oh I’m not letting you out of sight for the rest of this trip.” Remus laughed. “But I feel that this hot tub have been severely neglected and I think it would be so much better if it had two really handsome wizards in it.”  
  
“I’ll get Harry and Draco then, maybe they could finally work things out.” Severus joked and pretended to be walking out of the room.  
  
“Come here, stupid.” Remus said and grabbed a hold of Severus and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
The hot tub was not much neglected for the rest of the weekend. The skis, however, were never touched again.


End file.
